Broken Memories
by XHitsuKarinX316X
Summary: Karin's life was and probably never will be normal, especially after she loses her memory. Will she get them back in time to return her life to normal, or will she be lost without her previous life forever? Will a certain boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, be able to bring back the one memory that can make her remember everything? UPDATE: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. You woke up late

**I do not own bleach!**

**Please review after you finish reading this! Good criticism would be great too! I need to know if I should post the second chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. (If you read this chapter already from The Bleached Inu, the story line may be a little different than before, I added some more in here too!)**

**-XHitsuKarinX316X**

**Broken Memories**

I sat at the kitchen table, spooning cereal into my mouth and reading the morning paper. The same old news sat before me, a death, a robbery, a house fire. As I read, I suddenly realized how sad and negative the morning paper usually was.

"Morning Karin." Ichigo said behind me. I turned in my seat. Ichigo rubbed his eye with one hand and poured cereal with the other into a red bowl.

"Hey. You woke up late slacker." I said, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Unlike you, I don't wake up at five in the morning on a Saturday." He said, giving me the same face back.

"Whatever." I shot back playfully. I turned back to my cereal, which had grown mushy and warm. I ignored my soggy cereal and moved onto a corner of buttered toast and a glass of chilled orange juice. "What are you going to do today, Ichi-nii?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to do the same old thing. Go somewhere with Keigo or something like that." He said casually. "You?"

"I was invited to go to the soccer field with some friends." I stood up, finishing my orange juice in a hurry. I walked to the sink and poured out the contents of my cereal and then dumped my dishes into the sink.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he offered.

"Nah. I'll ride my bike. Thanks though Ichigo." I said thankfully.

"Okay." I exited the kitchen and then walked up to the front door. I slipped on my tennis shoes and turned the doorknob. I grabbed my bike out from the side of the house and got on.

"Karin." I stopped.

"Yeah?" Ichigo stood behind me, holding a helmet.

"forgetting something?" he asked expectantly, throwing the helmet at me.

"Thanks Ichi-nii." I said, catching it and buckling the strap beneath my chin. "See you at sunset!" I said, riding down the road.

The sun shone in my eyes as I passed the shortcut to the park. I exited the shortcut and turned a sharp left, going out onto the road. I made sure that there weren't any cars coming towards me and rode out into the middle of the street. This street was usually fairly empty, and hardly anyone used it, so I figured I was pretty safe.

The buckle on my helmet began to pinch my chin, so I unbuckled it, pushing the dangerous warnings to the back of my head. I could see the park from where I was on the hill. I began to pedal towards it, down the slope. I went faster and faster until I was sure that if I tried to break, I would most likely flip over.

I waved to my friends waiting by the big oak tree with a soccer ball. They all waved in my direction, shouting and screaming. **They're excited to see me**. I thought to myself. One of my friends began to point behind me, and curious, I looked backwards. A car was coming dangerously fast towards me.

I tried to swerve out of the way, but I was going too fast. I wobbled on my bike until I acted without thinking. I slammed on my breaks, hard. My bike skidded and then began to tip. I hit the ground, skidding and rolling down the steep hill. I heard the car begin to squeal and screech and then heard a horn honk.

Something heavy rolled over my right arm, and I felt a sickening crunch. I was still rolling, and I could feel my skin being torn apart by road rash. I felt myself roll to one side, and then I felt myself rolling even faster. I tried to put my arms out in front of me, but because my right arm was useless, I couldn't stop myself. I tried to scream, but it caught in my throat. My head banged into something solid, and my world began to swim. I saw was faces crowed around me. I didn't know these people. I thought that I knew them, but their faces were too unrecognizable.

I heard their voices, and for one split second I thought that I knew them, but as hard as I tried, the memory slipped away. The voices were strange and distant, bouncing in my head and shaking my body to the core. They were yelling my name, but too scared and shaken to respond, I kept my mouth shut. A dull pain began to throb in my body, and one by one, the faces began to disappear. New faces entered my vision.

**I hope y'all liked my story! Please review so I can know if I should add the next chapter. I know… my first fanfiction probably isn't the best, but if there's anything that I can do to improve my fanfiction, I would love to hear your comments. **


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2:

Who am I?

"**I heard their voices, and for one split second I thought that I knew them, but as hard as I tried, the memory slipped away. The voices were strange and distant, bouncing in my head and shaking my body to the core. They were yelling my name, but too scared and shaken to respond, I kept my mouth shut. A dull pain began to throb in my body, and one by one, the faces began to disappear. New faces entered my vision."**

**I do not own bleach! Please review, third chapter will be coming out soon! Not my best chapter, so I might change the second chapter and possibly my first chapter! Thanx for reading guyz!**

** -XHitsuKarinX316X**

Two weeks later in the hospital

…..

I woke up bleary eyed and throbbing all over. Some kind of itching penetrated the inner layer of my skin, making it impossible for it to simply ebb away. Something obscured half of my vision, making seeing a struggle. I had limited mobility in my left arm and my neck, but nothing else at that moment was either too painful to move, or the mere immobility and fatigue that my muscles felt was just too much. I took a diminutive glance around and then tried to register what my situation was. I could remember the alphabet, the number line, the different objects around me, but I couldn't remember _me_. I didn't know my name, I didn't know if I had a family, and I didn't know if I even had a home. I couldn't remember how I had gotten in this situation, and how long I had been asleep.

I combed through my brains for a few minutes, trying desperately to find some kind of memory that would link to others, creating a timeline that would help me discover who I really was. After a long period of time, I gave my weary mind a rest. I took a better look around me.

I was in a bright room with a long rectangular window to the right of me. There was a cork board with multiple drawings, cards, pictures, and get well poems. I figured they were for me. So maybe I do have a family and a home. That answered a couple of my questions, but not enough to satisfy the lonely anxiety that struck the very inner core of my soul. The walls were a sickening yellow, and the floor was tiled in an off-white and black setting. This room haunted me, like I'd seen it before, but only briefly, like in a dream or at a glance.

A monitor beside me beeped in my ear, giving off an irritating ring that echoed through my empty brain. Two chairs sat behind the monitor, and a piece of paper sat in the cushion part of the chair on the left. It seemed to have some kind of writing on it, and if I wasn't in this condition, I would have already been up to examine it. Instead, I pushed my curiosity back, only to have it come back up when I looked more systematically at the pictures and notes in front of me on the bulletin board. One picture showed a black haired girl and a sandy brown haired girl laying in the grass side by side, smiling happily.

Another was of a beautiful woman and a family, with the same two girls from the previous picture. There was a boy, about my age, with spiky orange hair, and an older man with the same jet-black hair as the young girl. They all looked so happy, it was almost uncanny. Something to my left clicked, and I was suddenly more interested in the person entering than the pictures. Maybe he could answer some of my questions, the one most important to me, _"Who am I?"_

**Thank you for reading! Please Review, criticism VERY welcome, as long as it's constructive! Don't forget to read my HitsuKarin Fanfiction 'Nothing Without You'!**

**Thanx Guyz**

** -XHitsuKarinX316X**


	3. What do you remember?

**Hey Y'all! What's up? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I've got two other fanfics that I'm focusing on. I appreciate the reviews! Next chapter will probably be a filler, I don't have time to do more right now, with having busy days and all… I really am sorry for dropping off the radar for a couple weeks like that, not updating two of my stories. I'm thinking of dropping this story soon because it really isn't much of a hit. If you DON'T want me to drop the story, you'll review… *Hint, hint* haha, well, happy reading. Don't forget to read my other two stories, and don't forget to read The Bleached Inu's stories! Please, she would really appreciate it! **

**Well, thanx guyz, over and out. (I've always wanted to say that! O)**

The person that walked into the room was obviously a doctor. He wore a long, white coat and had a stethoscope hanging slack around his neck. He had a funny beard that reminded me of a goat. He had brown eyes, and black hair, and his face was plastered with deep lines and wrinkles. There was no smile in his eyes, they were all serious, and as I looked deeper, I could tell that a trace of sadness lay back behind all of the dullness being portrayed.

I watched him carefully as he pulled out medicines from a cabinet below a sink and set them on the counter overhead. He undid a key from a key ring on a belt around his waist. He closed the cabinet and then locked it, the lock creating a loud _click_. He stood up from his stoop and looked back at me. When he looked back at me, a little more contentment began to emerge from his dark brown eyes. He poured out a couple of pills from each bottle. He pulled a cup from the cup dispenser and filled it with tap water. Turning off the tap, he set the cup down, and put the pills inside of a second cup that he had pulled.

He put the bottles back into the cabinet and locked it behind him again. He picked up the two cups and walked towards me, and held them in front of me.

"Here take these." I didn't take them, I just looked at him cautiously. "it's okay, they're just pain pills. They'll make it so you don't feel any pain." His voice was kind, but the emotion on his face didn't look near as inviting and smooth as his voice was. I took them hesitantly, making sure that I didn't spill any water as my fatigued hands shook.

Shoving the pills into my mouth, I swallowed down the pills after spilling water into my mouth. They didn't go down easily. They got stuck in my dry throat, the water not aiding me at all. I handed the cups back to the doctor. He took them out of my hands and threw them away in a small garbage can next to my bedside. He sat down in a revolving chair and grabbed a clip board from a table next to him.

"Okay, so how are you Karin?"

"I'm fine." I said, squinting my eyes.

"Good, good. Now, do you have any recognition of what happened two weeks earlier?" It wasn't hard to say anything but no.

"No,"

"Okay then." His voice became softer. "Do you know who I am?"

"No,"

"Alright, alright." I could tell by the way he was moving that he was becoming uneasy. "Do you remember who is in your family? Do you remember having any friends?"

"No," The doctor sighed and rubbed his palms on his green medical pants.

"Okay, I'm going to show you a couple pictures and you are going to tell me what they are." I nodded and he produced some flash cards. The first picture he showed me was of a train on a pair of railroad tracks.

"That's a train."

"Good, now how about his one." The doctor pulled up another one. It had a picture of a bird on it.

"A bird,"

"Okay, what kind of bird?"

I studied the picture for a moment, taking in the bright colors. "A gold-finch?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to get that one." He pulled another card from the deck and waved it in front of me. "How about this one?" I studied the card for a couple minutes. It was blank.

"It's blank." I said bluntly.

"Okay, good. Just a test." He shuffled the cards in the deck and pulled out another. The picture that came up was painfully familiar.

"What's this one?" I could tell in his voice that he really wanted me to get it right.

The picture was of a boy and two girls. They had their arms around each other. The boy had unusually bright orange hair, the girl next to him had sandy blond hair, and the last girl had black hair. They looked happy. I remembered the pictures on the wall, the people in this picture looked exactly like the ones on the wall.

"I-I don't remember." I said, after a long, strained silence.

"Just think harder." I thought harder. My head was beginning to ache. I thought back to my memories that weren't there.

"I don't remember." I said.

"Please, I know you remember." His voice was desperate now. I thought long and hard, trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle I didn't have. My head was spinning and throbbing now, but I kept thinking back. _Nothing, hopeless, nothing…_ I raked through my brains harder, trying to come up with something. My head was painfully aching and I could feel the pills beginning to become unsettled in my stomach.

"I can't remember!"

"You have to remember!" I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't know anything. It was making the mysteries in my head so unbearably sad and upsetting. I wanted to know _something_, _anything_, I wanted to know _everything._ The doctor looked about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." I hung my head, which was twisting and becoming excruciatingly agonizing. The little I had in my stomach came up, and I vomited into the trash next to me. The doctor sighed and patted my head. He gave me some water, but it didn't help to remove the awful burning sensation in the back of my throat. I suddenly felt tired. I laid back, my eyelids beginning to droop.

"You're feeling the effects of the pain pills. You'll be asleep for another five or six hours before you wake up again…" was all I had heard before I drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

**Okay everyone! Please review! Seriously, you should, I'm thinking of dropping the story completely. I just don't have enough time in a day to finish them all. Thank you for reading!**

** -XHitsuKarinX316X**


	4. It's just me

**Hey people! So…. I decided not to drop the story because so many people messaged me and told me NOT to drop it. Thanks to you guys, I've got some new ideas for continuing the story. Okay, read AND REVIEW! :) It's kind of like one of those Unohana moments, where she does the creepy voice and smile thing, but anyway, seriously, you should review. :P**

**Thanx Guyz,**

** -XHitsuKarinX316X**

Toshiro POV:

I sat at my desk, a pile of paperwork stacked up to my eyebrows staring back at me. I couldn't help but me brewing with anger at my lieutenant for being so lazy. I held a pen in my hand, ready to tackle the paperwork when just the person I wanted to see walked in, or more like, stumbled in through the door.

"Matsumotto, where have you been?" I asked, setting the pen down.

"Oh captain, I was just off-" she tripped over a rug and fell face-first onto the pile of papers sending them cascading down around us. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I didn't bother to help my lieutenant, knowing that she wouldn't be conscious anyway. I picked up the pen and scanned over the last remaining papers on my desk.

It was my newsletter that I got every few days. They were personalized for each captain, telling about different events that happened to people they had ties with down in the real world, in soul society, important missions they had to go on, deaths, and so on. The newsletter was from around two weeks ago, judging from the paper's position in my once neatly stacked paperwork tower. I read over it.

_CAPTAIN HTISUGAYA_

_10__TH__ SQUAD_

_Lieutenant: MATSUMOTTO RANGIKU_

_NEWSLETTER_

_Missions:_

_No current missions._

_Deaths:_

_No current deaths._

_Soul Society:_

_A new captain was appointed in the third squad, his name unknown until further notice. A new sake was discovered after Abarai Renji brought it back from the world of the living. (a heads up to you, captain.)_

I couldn't help but groan at the new discovery of sake. Just what my lieutenant needed, more sake. I continued to read.

_A Menos was found in the East of soul society, but was quickly disposed of by Byakuya Kuchiki._

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at this point. I continued on….

_World of the living:_

_Grandmother Haru:_

_Currently housing four new spirits. Her reiatsu is currently going down, but it is stable enough that she can still see many spirits._

_Ichigo Kurosaki:_

_Currently living at home, on summer vacation. Rukia Kuchiki is still at residence at his home. No other news._

_Karin Kurosaki: _I read over the name again in surprise. I didn't usually get any news about her. I had only met her twice, but we were still friends… sort of.

_Currently in the hospital after being hit by a car and contracting a bad case of amnesia, possibly permanent, still in a coma as well. No one knows who the person was that was driving the car. They hit her and drove away before anyone could stop them. There has been no sign of her waking up any time soon. More news will be sent out to you as soon as it comes in._

My eyes were wide. If I had known about this sooner, I would have already been there to see her. I suddenly felt a shudder of irritation towards Matsumotto. If she had been more on top of getting her paperwork done, I would have known about it.

"Matsumotto!" I said, slamming the paper down on the desk. Matsumotto jumped.

"Caaatain?" she slurred. She was so drunk, she couldn't even hold her head up straight.

"Nevermind, I'll tell Momo. She's a better lieutenant." I knew that was a bit harsh, but Matsumotto wouldn't remember anything from this conversation anyway. I took the newsletter from the desk and stood up. I walked around my drunken lieutenant and out the door. I walked until I got to Momo's quarters. I knocked on her door. She usually wouldn't be in here, but she had come down with a bad cold, and she was ordered to stay in her room.

"Come in." I opened the door to her room and stood at the doorway until Momo came into sight.

"Momo, I know you're sick, but when you're feeling better, I need you to report to chief captain that I'll be down in the world of the living until further notice."

"Okay, Shiro-chan." She said, laying her head back down.

"thank you Momo." I said promptly, and then left, closing the door behind me. I could hear her sneeze once, and then everything was quiet.

I walked into the research and development barracks and walked into communications. At the front desk, a small shinigami woman was scribbling something down. When I approached, she looked up at me.

"Captain? How may I help you?" she asked, setting her pen down and standing up.

"You can be seated." I said. "I need permission to go through the senkai gates, _immediately._" I said, putting urgency into my tone.

"Right away captain." The woman got up from the desk and walked into a back room. I waited for a few moments until she came back.

"Okay, all systems are a go, you may leave now, captain."

"Excellent, thank you." I said, bowing my head and turning on my heel.

_Someone, someone is calling my name. Who is it? _Who is it?_ I don't know who. I'm struggling, battling with myself. I don't know what's what, who is who and why things happen to me. I can't do it. Can I live? Can I do anything on my own anymore? Will my life be normal at all from here on out? I don't know, I really don't know…_

My eyes fluttered open. There was no longer a white light around me. It was dark, and quiet. It was eerie. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I could hardly even tell if I was moving my hand. It scared me. It scared me deeply. I tried to look for some source of light but there was just darkness, as if it came silently and swallowed up and hopeful light around me.

I was breathing hard now my heart beat against my ribs beating a mile a minute. It was completely silent, the only sound was my breathing. I got up the nerve to say something. "H-hello?" my voice echoed in the room endlessly. "Hello!" I cried.

There was no one in the room except for me. "Anyone?" My memory loss made me even more terrified, because I knew I didn't have anyone to run to. "Please…" My voice faded and tears fill its space. I sobbed, quietly at first, and then a little louder. My sobbing got louder and louder until I was sure anyone would be able to hear them.

Something grabbed me by the shoulders and I jumped. "Who are you?" I asked, quite startled. The hands were warm but small, strong, but gentle. The voice that came to me was awfully familiar too.

"It's just me, Toshiro."

**Okay, I'm sure you guys are pretty unhappy with me dropping off the radar, **_**again…**_** I guess I should apologize for that… heh….**

**Oh well, Please review, yada yada, you know the drill.**

**Thanx Guyz,**

** XHitsuKarinX316X**


End file.
